Kits are known for repairing and inflating tyres comprising an electrically actuated compressor assembly and a container for a sealing liquid which is injected when required in the tyre by means of a pressurised air flow coming from the compressor assembly through a fluidic line.
WO-A1-08035163 to the same applicant, discloses a kit in which the compressor assembly is housed within a housing and, when required, the sealing liquid container is connected by a user to an opening of the housing so as to determine a fluidic connection with the compressor.
The previously disclosed kit further comprises a flexible tube connected directly to the compressor and arranged in parallel to the connecting opening for the sealing liquid container. Furthermore, the kit comprises a system of check valves configured to automatically and alternatively select the compressed air path towards the sealing liquid container or towards the flexible tube.